Something Shifts
by Karree Elaine
Summary: PART 2 HAS SPOILERS. Set after 'The Rat King'. Nick has just brought Trubel home from the hospital and the attempt on her life. He's just met Meisner and there is the last line where Nick intensely asks Adalind about Meisner. What if Nick felt threaten by Meisner and his value to Adalind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever gain anything from my Grimm story. All that belongs to NBC and all cast, producers, writers, etc. I may just be on the right track :). I abso!utely believe Meisner will shake things up!

Chapter 1 Jealousy

Nick POV **:** "I have to know about Meisner!" What did he have to do with Trubel? Was he part of the resistance? Adalind seemed nervous or maybe embarrassed. "All I know is he got me away from the Royals and out of Europe," she replied chewing on her lip a little afterwards. There was something she wasn't saying.

Adalind POV **:** What would Nick think if he knew just HOW well Meisner knew her? She had been around a bit, that is true, but this guy delivered Diana. That was pretty up close and personal. Nick had that detective look that read all suspicious. He knew there was more to the story. Ok, if this was going to work, whatever THIS was, she was going to have to be completely honest. "And he helped when Diana decided to come in the middle of nowhere. We were stuck in a cabin with a blizzard happening outside awaiting your mom and BAM, labor. Nick, he delivered Diana. I couldn't have done it without him."

Nick POV **:** She looked up shyly through her lashes and had that one eyebrow cocked like she does when there was uncertainty. So THAT was how much of a friend Meisner was. Nick had always assumed his mother had delivered Diana. He had seen this guy, fought with him. Meisner was rugged, solid, and he knew how to handle himself. Why was this new revelation making him uncomfortable? Was he slightly angry? "I know you said you trust him, right?" She nodded. "How long was he here? I wonder if we should worry about our location being compromised?"

Adalind POV: Nick seemed ruffled. Maybe that was too honest or maybe he really was just worried about their location. What if he became fed up with her and her sordid past? "Sorry Nick, I never thought I would ever see him again so why mention the details," she stated pathetically. "He called you then left right away. Look, Meisner won't tell anyone where we are.'

Nick POV **:** She had a lot of faith in this guy and that should have reassured him, so why was he so hot? Something was eating at him. "Just don't let anymore _friends_ in! Ok?"

Adalind POV **:** With Nick's elevated voice, Kelly started crying. "Really Nick, I didn't know I was a prisoner here." She was no longer worried; she was mad. It had only been 30 minutes since she had put Kelly to bed for the night. Why was Nick so worked up? Nick wore a closed expression and just turned around to go pick up Kelly.

Nick POV **:** There was fire in her eyes just then, but he was still seeing a little of his own red so he just turned to get Kelly. "Didn't mean to wake him. Sorry,' he mumbled. Why was he apologizing? Waking Kelly was accidental not purposeful.

Adalind POV **:** "I know. It's just he didn't sleep much today. He probably needs to catch up some. I know I need him to sleep." She sneaked a side glance at Nick and her anger dissolved. Now that was a scene she could have watched all night. There was something so attractive about Nick when he held his son, letting his expression soften, while he was looking down into Kelly's face. She felt a kind of flip flop inside her belly. Was she falling for Nick?

Nick POV **:** Adalind had laid down when Kelly did. She seemed a bit stand offish and he didn't mend that fence, so she just went to bed. Things were quiet and Nick could think calmly. This unrest was not about Kelly and his protection, although that was never far from his mind. This was about Meisner. Meisner and Adalind. But why? It couldn't have been the intimacy of delivering Diana, could it? There was more sexual history between Renard and Adalind, than her and Meisner. Wait, what was this line of thinking? Then it dawned on him that it was because Meisner was a hero for Adalind. "I couldn't have done it without him," she had said. Nick wanted to be the only hero in Adalind's life. He walked into their room, for that's what it truly was now, his and her bedroom. He told himself he was checking on them, but truth be told he just wanted to look at her. Undeniably beautiful she was, but in sleep, she was angelic. Nick knew much better yet he still felt a need to touch her. His mind flashed back to the night when Juliette wore her body while they made love and his breath quicken. His body tightened with desire. Since when did his feelings for Adalind evolve?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Forgiveness

Nick POV: Here it is the next morning after a pitiful nights sleep for him and he has decided to cook her some breakfast. Peace offering, he thought. A disheveled Adalind made her way into the kitchen and started some coffee. "I'm sorry I raised my voice last night, I guess I was still freaked out someone could get to Trubel like that," he lied. It didn't feel like the right time to bring up complications like he discovered last night, but he didn't want a wall between them. He realized he needed a real relationship with this mother of his child and not just for Kelly's sake. Adalind gave him a lopsided smile as if to say, 'Don't worry about it.'

Adalind POV: Well Nick was all contrition this morning, and of course his appearance in a T-shirt complete with cotton sleep pants was delicious. Her heart started sinking with that thought. She sure was falling for Nick. She didn't trust herself to speak, so all she did was give him a crooked grin as an 'all's forgiven'.

-

Nick POV: He was driving into work later than most days because he spent some time talking to Trubel when he brought her breakfast. She thought maybe the whole gang should hear about what she's been up to. 'I'm sorry I didn't contact you Nick. I thought with all the grief you've have the past couple of months, I didn't want to add more danger and pressure to your life, ' She finished lamely. 'By making me think the worst as far as you're concerned. Adalind, being her outspoken self, expressed what I've been worried about since Chavez took you. She said she thought you were dead before you showed up.' His concerned voice sounded more like anger. ' Listen I'm just happy you're here and alive. Rest today and I'll make plans to get everyone over here to conference,' he said gently. Anxiety flashed on her face as she reached out to grab his arm. 'There's no time for that. You don't understand what we're dealing with, ' she said grimacing with her effort. 'Ok I'll try to get everyone together this evening, but you're going to rest until then. Promise? I'll put Adalind on watch so don't break that promise,' he demanded. She seemed to relent then, resigned to the plan. Her words haunted him as he drove to the precinct. That body armor and that bike were hard core. Not to mention her injuries.

As he enter the station, Wu and Hank were joking as Wu half sat on Hank's desk. "Hey, Nick, I was just catching Wu up on our wild evening last night," Hank said with his eyebrows raised. To anyone nearby it probably sounded like bender. He chuckled. Leaning in, his face grew serious, as he said in a quiet voice, "Trubel's at the loft. Someone tried to kill her last night at the hospital. I wouldn't have gotten there in time, but someone Trubel's been working with stopped them and I got there right as all the action started." Hank drew closer, "So that's why you had to get to the hospital in such a hurry. Who is this guy that intervened?" "His name is Meisner and I think he might have known my mother. Adalind said he got her away from the Royals and brought her to my mother, where they took a plane that got her out of Europe," Nick explained. "And we trust everything Adalind says now?" Hank was smirking. "Hey if she trusts this guy with the life of Diana, then yeah." Nick's stomach knotted when pressing the point about Adalind's trust in Meisner, but he wasn't angry, just envious. "Look he asked for Trubel directly when inquiring where she was and which hospital to meet me at. He fought next to me to get her to safety so I'm willing to hear things out. Trubel wants everyone together so she can explain all this. You should see that bike. It is an armory and very dangerous. Meet me a the spice shop this evening after work at 7."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Apprehension

Adalinnd POV: Adalind had heard from Nick not to let Trubel exert herself. Kelly was down for a nap so maybe she should check on her. When seeing if Trubel needed help or something to drink, curiosity caused her to ask, "How do you know Meisner?"

"Once the resistance convinced me to join the fight, which I was completely against when they took me, Meisner was the one who trained me. He's sort of my mentor, like Nick was when I first found out I was a Grimm," Trubel explained. "Wait, How do you know Meissner?"

Adalind knew how much honesty was between these two Grimms, so she explained, "When I was pregnant with Diana and on the run from the Royals, Meisner helped me escape. He was very helpful and kind. I went into labor while still running and he delivered Diana. After he brought us to Nick's mom, I hadn't expected to ever hear from him again. Then yesterday he called the phone Nick got from Chavez asking where you were. He recognized my voice, and I recognized his. He was, I believe, instrumental in saving you at the hospital." She finished. Some urgent need came to Adalind. A need to be right with this women who was basically like a sister to Nick. "Trubel, I know I've done some horrible things to people you care about. Even if it was desperation to get Diana back, I'm sorry. I can't go back to make things right, but I'm going to go forward doing everything I can to be better. Rosalee is looking for a way to take my hexenbiest side away permanently."

Trubel looked at her a while. Then, as if to accept her apology as well as her plans to be better, she said, "If there's one thing I've learned from being taken by the resistance, it's that opinions and feelings can change. When Meisner first tried to train me, I was angry and fought him every step. He was understanding yet firm. He finally won my respect. Now he's my lifeline inside the resistance."

Nick POV: Nick walked through the door to the loft. Adalind was feeding Kelly and Trubel was sitting up on the bed dressed. "Hey Nick, everything set?" Trubel seemed restless.

"Everyone's meeting at the spice shop at 7. You ok with that? Can you make the ride over with my help? Because I would really rather not draw any more attention to the loft," Nick just realized maybe moving Trubel wasn't a good idea.

"I'm good Nick. I'm not 100 percent, but I can make it," Trubel said eagerly.

"She would have liked to do more today than I knew you would want her to do," Adalind smirked.

Trubel grimaced at her and grumbled, "Traitor!" Adalind chuckled. Nick sighed letting a grin lift the corners of his mouth. Something seemed to have transpired, but whatever happened it did his heart good to see these two on terms to banter jokingly.

Adalind went to put Kelly in his bed and Nick followed. "Are you and Kelly staying here?" he inquired.

"I think so. Whatever Trubel and Meisner are involved in it sounds intense and violent. Not a place for our son," Adalind said thoughtfully. "Unless you need my help?"

Nick considered the threats. "No, if things pan out like I think they might when Trubel explains, I don't want you or Kelly anywhere near this." Then he moved to help Trubel to the car as Adalind followed. After Trubel was settled, Nick turned back to Adalind saying, "I'll call if we need your help." He found himself reaching to touch her arm in, what was intended as a pat, but turned into a more of a caress. He drew in a quick breath. 'Leave!' He told himself so he suddenly turned to go, disturbed that he wanted to kiss her goodbye.

Adalind POV: There was a shiver that run up her arm when Nick's hand lingered briefly. Adalind glanced up at Nick's eyes, but he quickly turned to go. She breathed in a slow breath. She was in trouble, real trouble, because she wished Nick had done more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Angst

Nick POV: Everyone was there. Trubel was about to detail the extent of this uprising. He had a feeling it would not be pretty. "So Nick you got to the hospital just in time it sounds like," Monroe prompted. "I heard there was some new guy in the mix that helped you. You thinking friend or foe?" Monroe and Rosalee were looking at him intently.

"His name's Meisner. I believe he's been working with Trubel in this fight she seems to be a part of. Also Adalind trusts him. He helped her escape the Royals when they wanted Diana. I'm thinking friend, but I'm not certain," he replied tightly. He wouldn't exactly term Meisner a friend, but he knew his feelings were colored when it came to all things Adalind lately.

"I don't know, man. Whoever Meisner works for, they kidnapped Trubel. Also I know Adalind's been helpful at times recently, but are you sure about putting all your eggs in that basket?" He knew Monroe was just trying to be a good friend, but that statement rubbed Nick the wrong way.

"We're not arguing about my trust in Adalind. Look, Trubel trusts him as well. Trubel you take it," he deflected. His face was probably a scowl. Defending Adalind to his friends was not something he wanted to keep doing. Rosalee was quietly watching him. She seemed to read his feelings.

"This uprising is global. It's like a civil war for all wesen on the planet. Those in the uprising want all wesen everywhere to come out in the open; let people know they're different and have a right to live their lives. But you know this is not just like sexual orientation where you support gay and lesbian rights, if the regular population knew how many wesen there are in the world, forget covert uprisings, there would be world war III," Trubel explained emphatically. "The wesen council and the resistance are working together here to prevent just such a thing."

Rosalee opened her mouth then shut it, then started again visibly shaken, "My God, she's right. This is so much bigger than we imagined. The council will do ANYTHING to prevent that from happening."

"Looks like our problems here in Portland are just the tip of the iceberg. Trubel, How does Meisner fit into this?" Nick queried. If Meisner was not as trustworthy as Adalind thought and he knew where the loft was, Nick was nervous being away from her and Kelly.

"Meisner was my trainer and now he's my connection to the resistance. I didn't give him an easy time when I first was taken, but he's firmly and completely earned my respect. I can't deny there's a cause, but I was just too angry at first to see it. If you're worried about him, don't be. He's a fine fighter and an ally, you can trust him," Trubel reassured him.

"Then contact him and if need be I'll meet with him. I'm not saying I'm not going to hold him or who he works for responsible for taking you, but I'll hear what their plans are. Hopefully they'll consider me an **_ally_** ," Nick intimated they better at least consider him dangerous.

(Back at the loft)

Adalind POV: She hadn't been able to fall asleep. With Nick gone, she was strung tight with worry and tension of another sort. Her imagination could play this out easily. After all it wouldn't have been the first time she thought of their passionate afternoon. Maybe Nick didn't know it was her at the time, but from that day on, she hadn't thought of anyone else sexually. It was the best time in her life. And now her heart seemed to betray her as well as her body. There was no one else she wanted. The realization that Nick could never get past the crap she pulled all those years left her cold. Nothing like love to show you just how wrong you've been.

The alarm from the motion detector pulled her out of her downward spiral. When she went to check the monitor, Meisner was giving her a hand motion to let him up. She hesitated briefly after the last conversation with Nick, but if he was just worried about Trubel, Meisner was part of why she was still here. She let him up.

" Where's Trubel and Nick?" He asked looking around.

"He took her to the spice shop," she answered. When Meisner looked puzzled, she quickly explained, "Nick has a team of wesen and non wesen that work with him to keep Portland safe. They were collaborating with Trubel about what she's been doing all this time".

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. This Grimm seems to have his own agenda. How about you? Do you trust him? You and Diana are safe right?" Meisner seemed to have no idea about Diana and he certainly had no idea about her life currently.

Where should she begin? "When you handed me off to the next contact, it was Kelly Burkhardt, Nick's mother. She was very helpful and bonded with Diana while I was resting. When we returned to the states, she brought me to Portland thinking Nick's place would be safe. She didn't know she was bringing me full circle. With Sean living here and the Royals putting pressure on him to give up Diana, Kelly also had second thoughts of the plans the resistance had. So Nick's gang tricked me and the Royals into thinking the resistance had kidnapped her, when in fact Kelly went to raise her quietly away from either side. I blamed all of them for a very long time, but I know now Kelly loved my Diana. Recently Nick was betrayed by someone close to him that sent an email asking his mom to come because Nick was in trouble. When Kelly did come, the Royals beheaded her and took Diana," she was out right crying by the end of the story. Meisner reached out and pulled her into his arms.

At that time, the door opened. Nick and Trubel walked in. Trubel nodded at Meisner with a small smile, but Nick didn't move. Her heart dropped at what it must look like. Meisner released her and asked her quietly, " You ok?". He looked concerned. She wiped her eyes and nodded returning as quietly, "Yes, Nick's here". Then Meisner went over to exam Trubel's injuries. Adalind glanced up into Nick's troubled gaze. He slowly broke their eye contact. She wanted to shout at Trubel and Meisner to get out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fulfillment

Nick POV: When he and Trubel walked into loft, Meisner was there holding Adalind in an embrace. Her head was tucked against his chest. They looked and Trubel nodded. Nick's feet and body wouldn't move. It was like someone punched him straight in the chest when he wasn't ready. Pressure there as well as a sickening feeling in his gut said he was bad off. They broke apart and whispered a few things he couldn't hear, which just about sent him sideways. Meisner then walked over to Trubel looking at and assessing her bruises. Adalind raised her eyes, which seemed wet, and looked into his. So that was how the wind blew? He couldn't look at her without pain, so he slowly torn himself away. Nothing like losing what you didn't know you wanted. No, he needed her. Wow, this was a twist.

Meisner turned to him. " I think this is the best place for Trubel to recover. Only we know about it and your security is good," he stated. All Nick could do was nod. Any other time he might have taken offense to this guy calling the shots, but his distress kept him quiet. "I'll call on that phone tomorrow. Trubel needs her rest, but first" turning to Trubel, "have you completed your objective?" Trubel nodded.

"It's stashed in my bike. Nick," she said turning to him, "be right back. I need to show him where I hid it. I was retrieving something time sensitive for our operation". He just nodded again. When they walked out, Nick glanced indirectly at Adalind.

He took a deep breath to get through this calmly. "Co-parenting is going to be hard enough without throwing in a personal life, I know. Still if you're going to have someone over, could you just let me know. It's my house too and a heads up would be nice," he stated in a cool voice.

Adalind POV: "Nick it's nothing like that, he just showed up like last night," she pleaded. "He asked where you and Trubel were and when I explained, he also asked after Diana. He didn't know what's occurred."

"Really it's not my business, Adalind. All I'm saying is this is my home too and when our son can comprehend what's going on, I would rather him not be too exposed to our _guests,"_ he replied reservedly.

"No, Nick, that's not it. I just explained how things went after I returned to the states. How your mother was raising Diana quietly until recently when you were betrayed, your mom was killed and Diana was taken by the Royals. I was crying for your loss; for my loss and he was just trying to comfort me. I couldn't be with Meisner..." she trailed off desperate for Nick to understand. He's still wouldn't look at her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" In her distress, she wasn't following.

"Why couldn't you be with Meisner?" Nick still had his back to her. "By all opinions he's a solid, good guy that would probably be good for you." Nick stated it all quite coldly. Her chest ached to know this is what he thought.

"Meisner? Well, yes he's the first of the only two men in my entire life that have made me feel like I was worth something and not expecting anything of me in return, " she replied rather pitifully.

Nick turned around to look at her. "Who is the other man that made you feel this way?"

Her mouth as open slightly with surprise and her hands raised briefly in a helpless motion as she shook her head in disbelief. " Well... you Nick. I can't be with Meisner"

She didn't get to finish because Nick pulled her into his arms and his lips were immediately on hers. Instantly her arms were around his neck and she was butter, melting against him. Their breaths came quick as if they couldn't inhale enough of one another. It felt like an eternity before they came up for air. It just bubbled out of her, "How could hold me like this after all I've done to you?"

"Like I haven't tormented you? I'll never forget what you said after I took your powers. You said I killed you and your expression it's haunted all this time. And Diana..." she put her fingers to his lips.

"Shhh. We can't look back. it's too ugly. We'll get Diana back. I just want to look into your eyes cause, God, I'm hoping that's where my future is!" she exclaimed as she drew his lips back to hers. His arms snaked up her back with one hand threaded through her hair as his mouth robbed her of all further thought.

Author's Note:

Now I can take a breath, up since 3 am with my mind racing and my fingers itching until I got this out. Thank you so much to NBC and the Grimm producers, writers, and actors for giving me an overwhelming inspiration that has tumbled out of me in the middle of the night :D.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I couldn't help it. I couldn't let it go. This scene just came to me and I couldn't stop giggling. Enjoy!

Epilogue

Nick POV: Later after Meisner had left and Trubel was in bed, he finally could smile like was he wanted. It was hard holding it back. He slipped into bed by Adalind, and slid his arm around her. She purred, "Mum," as she brought her back closer into a spoon with him. Nick started kissing her neck, he was well past wanting to finish what Juliette and him started that day.

"We can't Nick, Trubel's just feet away," she whined.

"So?"

"So, I'm loud..." she blushed slighty.

"So that's why Juliette was so much more vocal that afternoon?" He couldn't help but tease her. Her head swung around with slight shock on her face.

"You are just all kinds of wrong," she accused and she slapped him playfully.

"Ok, Trubel has GOT to moved out!" He was emphatic as his held in laugh would allow. Her hushed laughter was purely infectious.


	7. Part 2 Chapter 1 Elation

**Warning heavy spoilers ahead. You have been fairly warned.**

Author's note: Nick and Adalind are still where my mind is going. Thank you to all the authors of the fan fiction that has supported my hopes. I don't mind the return of Juliette, if it means that she is a counterpoint and catalyst for our couple. How about a little jealous Adalind, not just a jealous Nick. Allow me some poetic license and a bit of an AU. My Nick and Adalind have just come together the same time that the original Trubel wakes up. If you follow me...

Something Shifts Part 2

Adalind POV: Who knew Nick had such a wicked sense of humor? Her sides hurt a little from laughing and keeping it hushed so as not to wake the baby or Trubel the night before. It dawned on her that she should have known, as a memory came back to her. It was from when she first knew Nick. He had foiled her plans to kill his aunt. They were orders from Sean, no less, and Sean had disdained her for failing. (What had she ever seen in him?!) Adalind had then become obsessed with getting back at Nick. She tried to gain the advantage, contriving to manipulate him as well as his friends. Nick had called her hand that night. He had taunted her till her Hexenbiest instinctively lashed out. He always did know how to push her buttons. She could still remember that devilish yet devastatingly handsome smile he flashed her, when both of them knew that he had played her... Adalind smiled to herself thinking back, because somewhere deep at her core, she had registered Nick was the perfect opponent in the game they were playing. He really was her match. No wonder he was the only one who could ever truly tame her heart. Then she comprehended. She absolutely knew, she loved Nick like no other person in her entire life. With her soul warmed from the inside out, she smiled. All day long she was probably grinning like an idiot.

Trubel had been up early working on her bike in the garage downstairs. Nick got called quite early to a case of multiple shops getting vandalized which escalated to kidnapping and murder. It was all over the news. She recognized the guy that was murdered, though he was an Eisbiber she didn't care for. She never really cared for the species until Bud. She wondered if Monroe, Rosalee, or Bud knew either of the two victims. She didn't want to bother Nick on a case, but it would give her an excuse to hear his voice. No, no she wasn't some giddy teenager here, needing an excuse to call. If Nick had something to call about he would.

Later, Trubel and herself had eaten and the dishes were done, courtesy of Trubel. She was realizing that the younger Grimm wasn't half bad, and her affection for Nick definitely recommended her to Adalind's heart. She was able to bath Kelly and put him to bed as her phone rang. It was Nick.

"Just so you don't expect me soon, know that we got a lead and an informant to catch the guy behind all that happened since midnight. Monroe, Captain, Wu, and Hank are coming with but I don't know how long this will take," he explained.

"I understand, but can't say I'm not disappointed," she teased.

"I know what you mean," she could hear the laughter in his voice. "I knew you'd understand," he replied somewhat more serious.

"Be careful," she couldn't bring herself to say more.

It had now been three hours since they talked, almost midnight, and of course she still lingered awake listening for him when the door opened. She got up and came down the few stairs from the bedroom with a smile only to feel it slip at the sight of a colorless Nick that looked like he had been through hell.

"What is it? Did anyone get killed? Nick you look like you've seen a ghost." She barely had the words out of her mouth when he laughed rather insanely.

"I believe that's just what I've seen, or maybe she was never dead," Trubel, who had been listening to something on her earbuds when Nick came home, was sitting up at his appearance. Nick glared at her.

"What? Who was never dead..." Sickening with comprehension, Adalind knew who. By the looks of Trubel, who was all guilt, she not only knew who Nick referred to, but probably knew all along. "Juliette," Adalind whispered.


	8. Chapter 2 Agony

Nick POV: He grit his teeth at Trubel's very guilty face. How could she let him believe it? How could she stay here in his home and not feel horrid about keeping this from him? Adalind looked at Trubel with an incredulous face. "That's really why you didn't contact me to let me know you were okay, wasn't it?," he fumed at her.

"Nick, she was going to kill you. I didn't even know if their attempts to revive and stabilize her would work," her voice lessened as she spoke as if she knew her excuses wouldn't hold water.

Adalind turned into the kitchen saying, "Let me get you a drink, Nick. You look like you're in shock," There was a slight catch in her voice, but Nick didn't remove his eyes from Trubel.

"Explain!" he demanded.

Adalind set down his drink and went back to do something by the sink.

"I can't. I'm not allowed," replied Trubel sheepishly not looking at him.  
Nick was done, spent, and felt utterly betrayed once again.

"I can't handle this now and you don't want me to. I would probably go off," he spat.

"What did Juliette do?" Adalind asked in a small voice.

"She saved my life," he explained. That statement had his thoughts swirling in his head. Last time he saw Juliette she tried to kill him. He couldn't think. He grabbed his drink and went into the bedroom. He knew it would be a long night with no answers. Confusion and anger equally ruled him, but relief that Juliette was alive overshadowed the other emotions.

Adalind POV: She felt small and humble with this new turn of events. Not just physically was she threaten, but worse her newly found bliss was being yanked from her. Not only was Juliette back, but she had saved Nick's life. She no longer wanted him dead, but it remained to be seen whether she wanted to kill Adalind or Kelly. However, if Juliette wasn't a threat to Adalind and their son, wouldn't Nick want her back? She had redeemed herself and she was the love of his life? Adalind wished she believed in God, because she needed a miracle. Her heart pleaded that Nick wouldn't leave her, but in the same breath, she wished Nick to be happy. He had endured enough.

She went to the bathroom not even glancing at Trubel. Tears, Nick would never see she vowed, fell slowly down her face. Quietly she sat on the toilet and rocked back and forth as if it would dull the ache, while silently weeping. After what seemed like forever she took a slow breath and realized Nick needed a friend desperately right now. As much as it pained her to face him, she washed her face splashing cold water in her eyes hoping the signs wouldn't show. She went out with her eyes clear to be what Nick needed.

He sat still dressed on the end of the bed holding his drink. His face looked haunted and confusion filled his eyes. No matter the cost to herself, she wanted to take that look away.

"Are you okay?" She hoped her voice was supportive and not telling of her pain as she sat next to him.

"How could Trubel? She's been like family to me. We're both Grimms so I guess on some level, we are. Now this! As if what Juliette did to my mother wasn't enough," he said shaking his head. He looked so lost. She couldn't help herself. She wrapped an arm around his waist. Nick sighed learning into her and rested his head against hers. Bittersweet it was to Adalind's uncertain heart but she would take what remained of the contact with him, for as long as she could.


	9. Chapter 3 Trepidation

Nick POV: Adalind slipped her arm around his waist and he let out a breath. As alone as he had felt a minute ago, he needed this. She seemed to wick away some of his pain and he leaned on her. The heaviness abated somewhat while he laid his head on hers. What was it about her closeness that made the difference?

Understanding came slowly. He always knew where Adalind stood. When she was his enemy, attempting to ruin his life, she didn't mess around. She was a witch on a mission, that was clear. Then with the birth of Diana, motherhood brought out a whole new side of Adalind. Desperate protectiveness was in her every action, so when he and his mother took Diana, Adalind made it clear she would do whatever she had to do to get Diana back. There was no doubt she had tried to do that, he thought glancing at their sleeping son. Now that Nick had Kelly, he couldn't imagine what he would do if someone took him. The father in him fully understood why she tricked him and robbed him of his Grimm powers. She had warned him. Nick knew she never thought the consequences of her actions would lead her here, but he couldn't help but admire her courage to come to him, her enemy, and tell him the truth about his son.

Finally, as she began building bridges with him while she was pregnant with Kelly, Adalind, once again, kept her word . She said she wanted peace with him and sealed the deal by testing the suppressant on herself, taking away those powers she had so desperately wanted back. Nick didn't know what a Hexenbiest did to regain her powers, but he imagined it wasn't ANYTHING pretty. When Adalind committed to something, she was all in.

He had thought at one time Juliette was committed to him. He was wrong. When he asked her to marry him, she refused and when he asked her to give up her Hexenbiest powers, she tried to kill Monroe. His own mother didn't tell him she was alive for all those years, then the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with got his mother killed. Now even Trubel had betrayed him. It was becoming clear that Adalind was the one woman he could depend on to be straight with him, even when she had hated him. He put his arm around Adalind. He finally knew who would keep their word and say what they mean. That was Adalind's gift to him.

Adalind POV: He seemed to be breathing a little easier and if nothing else she gave him comfort. "Nick I think you need some sleep," she spoke gently. Looking at his face she mused, if someone had told her two years ago that she could love a Grimm this much, she would have hexed them then and there. There was no one else like Nick. "Let me help you," she said taking his glass and setting it on the dresser. She closed the sliding bedroom doors knowing he couldn't face Trubel at this time. Nick took off his shoes and started changing his clothes for bed. She quickly turned, feeling maybe she should leave, but when she moved to go Nick asked, "Are you leaving?" There was something forlorn in that one question she couldn't deny.

"No...I just thought maybe you'd want to be alone," as she turned she barely got the words out because he was in his boxers. 'Oh Nick, Don't do this to me,' she groaned inwardly. Even through her pain, she couldn't help her reaction. She looked down to avoid looking at him. Of all the men that were unavailable in some way, Nick could be the one to devastate her heart.

"No, Adalind, I really want you to stay. Let's just go to bed," Nick said without a hint that he knew what his statement conjured in her mind and he probably didn't, with as much pain as he seemed to be in.

She swallowed and, eyes to the floor, went to her side of the bed, while Nick finished changing. She was turned away from Nick's side and when he got into bed he wrapped his arm around her and gave her shoulder a kiss. Her inner turmoil screamed, 'Tell me! Say you don't want Juliette back!' but breathing in deeply of Nick's scent calmed that voice temporarily so she could sleep. Tonight, he was hers.


	10. Chter 4 Resentment

Nick POV: What _was_ that annoyingly piecing sound? Alarm? Phone? No, that was not his phone. Nick had been restless and slept very poorly, so this was not welcome. His eyes reluctantly opened to see his nose was nearly in Adalind's hair. He didn't want to move, but that noise was insistent. Inhaling that smell that was Adalind in one long breath, he slowly moved. She always smelled like spices and some exotic flower. He wished he could stay in bed a little longer but life didn't work that way for a cop, let alone a Grimm.

That sound was the phone he got from Chavez. "Hello," he was alert now.

"Burkhardt?" It was Meisner's voice.

"Yes." Nick was defensive. Too many circumstances that had left Nick sorrowful were connected to this guy. Trubel keeping things from him and Juliette's body being taken as well as his mother's head. Now Juliette had resurfaced and Nick did not like being kept in the dark.

"We should meet. You probably have questions," Meisner's voice revealed nothing. At least he seemed to know someone should explain a few things.

"One hour, outside my place," he stated as if there was no question whether that was possible. He didn't want to do this in front of Trubel and Adalind needed to sleep.

In one hour, he stood ready as Meisner pulled up. Nick calmed his temper. If he didn't keep his head, he had a feeling he would learn nothing from Meisner. As unreadable as other times Nick had seen him, Meisner started, " I came to give you a few answers. I'm not free to say everything, but you're welcome to ask."

"Trubel, was she a volunteer?" Nick began with something he knew. He wasn't ready to take every word this guy said as truth.

"No, Trubel took some convincing, but not when you imagine. We started following her when she left your house and Portland before. That's when we had to conscript her," he stated briefly as if there wasn't anything wrong with that. Still it matched what Trubel had said, which was not as reliable as he had previously believed.

"Was Juliette dead or was she tranquilized?" Nick felt a pang of regret that he couldn't save her from herself. Now here she was alive and had saved his life.

"It's a little more complicated than that. I can tell you she was revived and then reconditioned," Meisner replied. "That's all I can really say."

"And my mother's head?" Nick didn't like the concise manner in which Meisner explained things, but he understood it being that he was a cop.

"That I can't say fully, but I can say we could not have her identified. I do apologize for that," Meisner showed some concern. "Listen Burkhardt, we need you in this fight."

Maybe Nick should let it go. However he was in no forgiving mood this morning. His blood was up. "I want to see Juliette and talk to her," he insisted.

"That's not my call. You don't know what you're asking for, trust me Burkhardt," Meisner seemed almost more upset than when he asked about his mother's head.

"Then no. I'm not going to join you. I've already given up enough to your fight," Nick said in a hard voice. Meisner shook his head then looked Nick in the eye. "Think about it. This is bigger than even you might have previously heard, I can guarantee," and with that he left. Nick gulped down his bitterness and got into his car to leave for work.

Adalind POV: She woke to no Nick which gave her a slight panicked feeling. Getting up, she found herself scouring the house for him in the wake of last night's events. On the table he left a note that he had to meet someone for an early appointment and he would call later. Relieved, she went to get Kelly who seemed to have awakened. Looking down at him, she could of sworn he looked more like Nick every day. Especially when he furrowed his brow in concentration, or maybe it was gas.

" You are going to be so handsome, just like your dad," she said in high pitch tones. Kelly gurgled with a smile. When she passed through the main room, Trubel was sleeping and there was a freedom in talking to Kelly. "He doesn't know it and I may never be able to tell him this, but your dad is the best thing that ever happened to me . We have to help him, because he's hurting pretty bad right now." At that moment, her phone rang.

"Hey Adalind," Rosalee's voice sounded tentative, "I understand some pretty wild things happened last night. Is it true Juliette is alive?"

"According to Nick, yes. I don't have to tell you what kind of reaction Nick had. Turns out Trubel knew. I think she knew all along," relating the story to Rosalee brought her fresh misery. It may have been greedy, but she didn't want to share Nick.

"How could Trubel do that to him?" Rosalee seemed incensed. "Is she still staying there?"

"Yeah but I'm almost certain she'll be trying to avoid Nick for a while," she guessed.

"You two and Kelly should come over for dinner. We would really like to be of help to Nick if we can," Rosalee explained.

"I'm not sure he's up to it, but I think it'd do him some good. I'll see what I can do," she promised. She hung up thinking about these friends of theirs. It was new for her, to have real friends, but the credit all went to Nick. Her heart swelled with pride in him.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 5 Fear

Adalind POV: Dinner with Monroe and Rosalee was just what Nick had needed, she could tell. She didn't know if he would come, but Trubel was unavailable for comment this evening. She had received a call mid morning, then said she had to get out a little to excuse her leaving. Trubel had been worried she could see, still Adalind wasn't ready to get chummy after what she did to Nick, so she had made no move to inquiry.

Smiling at the couple across from her and they're interactions, Adalind wondered if it would shock them to know exactly how she felt about Nick. She was a ex witch, after all, and she would have loved a reaction, but this feeling was for her and Nick alone just yet and Nick didn't know all of it.

"Wow, so Juliette back in the flesh. Man, that's got to be mind blowing," Monroe broke through Nick's somber mood.

"Monroe..." Rosalee hinted at this being too abrupt. "Nick, we just want you to know we're here for you. Monroe said you were rather shut down last night, but if you'd let us, we're here for you. If you need anything, just ask." Adalind felt a new level of kindness towards the Fuchsbau.

Nick just nodded with a stoic face. "I'm okay," he simply stated. He seemed to want to leave that subject behind as Adalind wished she could have read him better.

"This 'Occultatum Libera' movement seems to have gone on the offensive," Monroe appeared to understand guy talk for 'Leave it alone'. "They played us good and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for... someone intervening."

"I think the orders to intervene were Meisner's. He tried to recruit me today, but there are just too many unexplained things for me to jump on that wagon just yet," Nick justified.

"I understand you perfectly, bro. This needs to be cleared up," Monroe agreed forcefully.

Yeah, Nick needed this support. She looked down at Monroe's delectable pasta primavera and her stomach rolled as she remembered a sudden attack of nausea and abdominal cramps from earlier that afternoon. It was brief but intense which made her take mental inventory of what she ate the day before. Maybe she should just go easy.

Nick POV: Dinner with his friends was good, if not a bit strained. He had been holding on to his sanity a little too tightly as of late. They were just leaving for home with Kelly asleep in the back seat when Adalind smiled over at him. She was right, he needed that. Adalind had kept him anchored in the last crazy twenty-four hours. He wished he could tell her so, but Juliette's face, as he saw her last night, flashed unbidden across his mind. He needed to sort some things out, so he just returned her smile.

Around the next corner, there were three cars turned broadside blocking his progress. The drivers were out of their cars and, though it was a little distance, his Grimm sight knew they were Wesen in full Woge. Stopping the car, he started to back up when more pulled up behind blocking their retreat as the drivers also got out. Panic threaten to suffocate him as he glanced back at Kelly and then up at Adalind, seeing his own emotions mirrored in her eyes. "Stay here! Call Hank and Monroe. Monroe first since he's close," he commanded as she nodded wide eyed.

There were eight of them and on all sides. He knew even for himself, this was too many.

Adalind POV: That pounding she heard was her heart as she looked back again at Kelly. Nick looked like he was assessing all possibilities. Hank said he was on his way, but he was across town. Monroe didn't answer the first time, so she called Hank. She tried Monroe again as one attacker yelled, "We will not be shut down by one Grimm!" They began attacking Nick as Monroe picked up. "Monroe you've got to get here, they're going to kill Nick," she shouted frantically. "We were just getting on to the main road coming from your house. PLEASE, come quickly." She hung up as the scene before her made her head ache. Nick had taken down his second assailant, when one guy to his left knocked him down. As they rushed him, Adalind screamed as she felt like her head would explode and a tremor with through the car.

Suddenly there was a thin figure atop the car directly across from her vision. The women wore skin tight clothes and had platinum hair in a jaw length cut. Adalind kept her eyes on those attaching Nick, but the woman had a familiarity that struck her. When she raised hand and several throwing knives hovered in the air, she knew it was Juliette. Adalind had never been more horrified and grateful at the same time in her life. Like lighting, the knives impaled one attacker after another, as every one of them fell. Someone knocked on her window, which made Adalind jump since she was transfixed by what had just happened. Meisner stood by her door. Juliette turned jumping down from the car and walked the opposite way while Nick struggled to his feet.

"Juliette," he called after her, but she kept walking. He glanced back toward the car at Meisner, who nodded. Then Nick took off after Juliette, as Adalind's elation, that he was still alive, evaporated while she watched him go.


	12. Part 2 Chapter 6 Rage

Nick POV: He struggled to his feet, nursing his side where one well placed kick had knocked the wind out of him. Juliette was walking away and he couldn't just let her leave. "Juliette," he called after her, but she kept walking. He was torn between the two in the car that were helpless and his need to follow Juliette. Glancing back at the car, he saw Meissner there who gave him a 'Go ahead, I got this' nod. His request to talk to her must have been accepted, so he took off after her.

Juliette had walked in between two of the buildings, and as he rounded the side of one building, he saw her there at the end of the alleyway. She was facing him in body hugging black leather clothes and boots, which was a stark contrast with the silver hair. She looked like something straight out of an _ALIAS_ rerun that would have been humorous any other time. "Juliette what happened, and how can you be here?" Nick questioned.

"I'm not Juliette. Juliette's dead. The name's Eve," she replied somewhat flippantly.

"What? What are you saying? Are you saying you don't know me?" Nick's questions just flowed from being so sincerely disheartened. What was Juliette's game?

"If course I do. You are Nick Burhardt of the Portland PD, homicide detective, a Grimm, and the ex boyfriend of one Juliette Silverton, but these facts I know as if I dreamed them. They have no place in my reality." Her chilling and detached words cut him deep. Something didn't comput about this women.

"Juliette, you can't expect me to accept that," he pleaded desperately as he rushed towards her. She put her hand up, palm facing him, as Nick collided with an impenetrable surface with the strength of concrete and the feel of glass, but there was nothing there that he could see.

"Whoa, loverboy. That's far enough. I AM NOT JULIETTE, SHE'S DEAD," she was adamant. "You need to back off!" As soon as she spoke, he was flung back five feet landing on the pavement. Then taking a deep breath, as if to control her temper, she began again, "Now, Meisner says you're important so you get a pass, but press me again and I'll end you." Her voice was deadly serious leaving no doubt she would keep that promise, as she turned on her booted heel and disappeared around the corner.

Completely dazed and discombobulated, Nick slowly rose to his feet feeling like the fight earlier had just reoccurred. He shook his head. That was not his Juliette, but he comprehended that she hadn't been his for sometime before he thought she was killed. Somberly returning to the street where he had left Adalind and Kelly, he turned the last corner to see Meisner kissing Adalind. White hot anger infused him with new vigor, as he sprinted closing the distance between them.

Adalind POV: Heart sick, she got out of the car while watching Nick round a building after Juliette. She turned wide eyes to Meisner and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You and the baby need someone to protect you while they have it out," he stated as if it wouldn't be pleasant. "He requested it," Meisner continued while shaking his head slightly.

"He did?" Adalind asked feeling so lost. Then something registered, " You know about the baby?" Kelly had been asleep, tucked in his crib discretely in the bedroom, both times Meisner had been at the loft.

"Listen, Adalind I know more than that. I know where Diana is. Come and bring your son. Your daughter needs her mother," he seemed to leave something unsaid.

Diana? Adalind couldn't have been more torn. "I can't. I can't leave Nick and take his son. I know what that's like to lose a child." No matter her pain, she would not do that nor did she want to leave Nick.

"Burkhardt refused to join us, but he obviously needs our help because he doesn't know what he's up against. I won't have you caught in the middle. I don't want anything to happen to Diana's mother," he expressed in a way that made her feel, he didn't want anything to happen to her for another reason. Then reaching out to place his hands on her upper arms, his head descended to her lips.

Taken off guard, Adalind at first couldn't respond, but as she heard swift footfalls, she started to push him away.

Just then, Nick fairly flew at Meisner with his right cross getting well aquainted with Meisner's jaw, sending him back several feet to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" Nick exclaimed with pronounced breathing. A warmed glow filled Adalind as she understood why Nick must have acted this way, until Nick's next words. "What did you do to Juliette?! Did you brainwash her?" Nick was wild with rage and it wasn't for her sake.


	13. Chapter 7 Reconciliation

Nick POV: His breaths were heavy and ragged as he waited for Meisner to answer. Who did this guy think he was? First, what did he have to do with that woman that used to be Juliette and second, why did he think he had any right to put his lips on Adalind? That second question made him so wild with fury, that he wanted to pummel this guy again.

"Her name is Eve and I told you, she's been reconditioned. I warned you not to pull that thread. When you saw her die, we knew we could revive her with magic, but only the Hexenbiest survived. There was nothing left of the woman you knew as Juliette," Meisner explained from where he was on the ground. He rubbed a hand over his jaw where Nick had connected and Nick felt satisfaction that he would feel it for days. "Trubel's right," Meisner said thoughtfully still rubbing his face, "You would make a good addition to the Grimms in our organization".

"You know my answer and you should know better than to think the events of tonight have changed my mind," Nick ground out.

"You can't sit on the sidelines," Meisner started while rising. "They attacked you personally tonight while Adalind and the baby were with you".

Nick, who had turned around, spun back on Meisner, "Don't ever mention my son again!" There was no argument in Nick's voice, only finality. As if on cue, Kelly started crying. "Stay away from my family," was Nick's last words to him.

As they turned to leave, Meisner looked at Adalind asking, "Adalind?" There must have been something they were discussing before the kiss and he held his breath with anger and trepidation for what she would say.

"No, Meisner," was her only reply, but those words were like honey to Nick's ears.

The ride home was silent with Adalind looking out of the window, and Nick cooling off. When they arrived back home, Trubel was outside with her bike waiting for them. It was clear she needed to talk to him. Adalind took Kelly upstairs, while Nick turned to Trubel. His stance probably looked unforgiving, but he wasn't going to make it easy on her.

"Nick, I'm sorry about not telling you about Juliette. When they took us, which I knew they would, there was no guarantee that Juliette would survive and I wasn't going to traumatize you a second time. Then when they revived her, she wasn't even Juliette. There wasn't anything human about her at first. It was better to just let you mourn, because our Juliette was gone," the story just seemed to unravel once Trubel started. It was written plainly across her face how she had struggled with this, and inside Nick, something unraveled as well. Trubel was young and she had let too many people manipulate her, but those were her only crimes and he could forgive those. He pressed his lips together while nodding. "I know," was all he said as kindly as he could.

"Nick, could you reconsider helping us? They don't even realize how much they need you and I would like you to know how far up this goes." Trubel's expression held respect, apprehension, and trust, which was hard to deny.

"I'm not sure about Meisner. He overstepped some major boundaries tonight," He said as he felt his temperature rise again.

"I know Nick, but he was instrumental in handling the royal family. He positioned himself quite well and was able to personally throw the king out of that helicopter when he tried to return to Europe. The king is dead. We _are_ on the same side," Trubel said eager to make amends. Nick nodded once again and gave her a small smile.

"I'll reconsider," he granted taking a deep breath and realized she seemed packed like she was leaving. "What's this? Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'm mostly back to myself. You know us Grimms, we heal fast. I have to be across the country in a matter of days to prevent another event. I'm gonna miss you," she was choked up a bit for her usually tough facade as she hugged him. He would miss her as well.

"Take care. I don't want to have to baby you again, you hear," he teased. She smiled. Then Trubel got on her bike and, with one last glance back at him, took off.

Adalind POV: Trubel and Nick needed to talk some things through and Adalind wasn't sure she wanted to hear about the conversation between Nick and Juliette, so she said she'd take Kelly up. When Kelly was fed and changed, she put him to bed without a bath just this once. She didn't think she had the strength tonight. Adalind went into the bathroom for her nightly routine, when suddenly those increasingly familiar abdominal cramps with nausea had her doubled over. As she was able to stand again, it was with a splitting headache, and abruptly, all the pieces of the puzzle came together. The problems with her stomach, the headaches, and even that tremor that went through the car during the attack. She reached out everywhere with her mind and all the toiletries in the bathroom rattled. "Noooooo," she wailed. Why did it have to happen now? How could she put Nick through this again?


	14. Chapter 8 Comfort

Nick POV: As he watched Trubel drive away, his phone rang. It was Monroe. He realized they hadn't cleared up what had happened and Monroe was probably a little crazy. "Hey Monroe I'm so sorry I didn't call you, but we're fine. I'm kind of bruised, but nothing that won't heal soon," he stated feeling guilty.

"Man, you did some damage. There are like eight bodies back there. To be honest I didn't know you could do that," Monroe said rather impressed.

"Haha, thanks for the vote of confidence, but I had a little help. I don't have the strength to go into it tonight, but let's just say I had some help of the platinum haired type, again," Nick finished.

"Oh... Okay yeah, man. Just call me tomorrow. You alright?" Nick could hear his concern.

"Yeah actually I'm good, just a little angry for reasons I'll go into tomorrow. Good night," he said hoping he wasn't too rude.

"Ok, man. Tomorrow," Monroe finished. Nick realized he was too good a friend to take offense. He really didn't want to start that conversation tonight, he thought as he started upstairs.

Just as he opened the door he heard an agonizing wail from the direction of the bathroom. It was Adalind who was saying, "Noooooo". His pulse quickened and, as fear gripped him, he raced to her. He paused before the door, in case she was indecent. "I'm coming in," he said as he opened the door.

Adalind turned a petrified face to him and holding out her hand as if to say 'don't come any closer', when she went into full Woge. Nick froze right where he was, not moving a muscle, until he heard one last pitiful "No" and sobs racked her form. Quickly he closed the space between them and, despite her Woge, engulfed her in his arms while she strained to avert her face as far from him as possible. She shook as she wept, but he held her till the violence of it lessened and he felt a ripple go through her body. He knew she had returned to her normal self as she put her head into his chest. It took several minutes until her breaths were less of a struggle and she began to slowly push away from him.

"I have to leave. I'll go tonight because I can't be around you and Kelly. I WON'T put you through this again". Her face was stark with agony and resolve. She was ready to leave another child for him? Nick knew what had happened to Adalind after she lost Diana. When he realized she was willing to make that sacrifice for him, something blossomed in his heart. He was absolutely in love with Adalind, hexenbiest and all. Then her next words had him on high alert again. "I should have gone with Meisner. You could have taken Kelly and I could have gone with him when he asked. He said he's found Diana and wanted me to go with him right then," she finished as she hung her head.

No she couldn't leave, not now. Then something clicked in his memory. "Adalind, Meisner has always known where Diana is. The night the king left with her in that helicopter, Meisner was aboard, disguised as a pilot I would guess. He assassinated the king by throwing him out of the helicopter somewhere in flight to Europe. Trubel just told me the whole story before she left," Nick related. Her face was so much a mixture of hurt, betrayal, and relief, he couldn't help but say, "Besides I couldn't have the woman I love leaving now, could I?"

Adalind was astonished disbelief, as she looked around like she was trying to understand if she was dreaming. "What about Juliette? Didn't you need to see her, to talk to her?" He shook his head to reassure her as he said from the depts of his heart, "There is no Juliette".

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen when a smile dawned through her misery to illuminate her face. As his smile matched hers, he cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion in him. Lifting his face, with a sly grin he said, "and there is no Trubel. She just left on her next mission". He smirked as she blushed. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. This night, there was only Nick and Adalind.

The End... until I can't help but write again ;).

A/N Thank you to all the followers and comments that have been like food to my inspiration!


	15. Part 2 Epilogue

A/N: Ok, ok. I agree I'd like to be a fly on the wall when they talk everything through, so I thought an intimate talk during the sexy aftermath would be satisfying.

Epilogue

Adalind POV: She couldn't help but smile, completely sated, as she lay tummy down cock-eyed on the bed, with her head on Nick's bare torso looking up at him. "You know twenty-four hours ago, I could have sworn this would never happen," she started and Nick had a concerned look cross his face. She quickly added, "Juliette was the love of your life _._ She was alive _and_ she had redeemed herself by saving your life. I cried buckets, I told myself you'd never know about, in that bathroom because I realized I loved you like no one I've ever known just that morning," she finished dropping her gaze from his.

Nick ran his hand lovingly down the back of her head. "I can't believe I put you through that. I didn't know," he continued sorrowful, "but I wouldn't have stayed sane without you. You gave me strength because I knew, down deep, I could depend on you. You've never been anything but what you seem, even when we were enemies." She smiled lightly, then he said, "I almost _literally_ ripped Meisner's head off with my bare hands, when I saw him kissing you, because I was in such a jealous rage. Problem was, I didn't fully understand why. Eve had just completely rebuffed me, so I latched on to that," Adalind realized he didn't call her Juliette, which warmed her heart, "but when you were ready to leave Kelly with me because you didn't want to put me through another Hexenbiest transformation, I knew without a doubt I was in love with you, ALL of you." He intimated that he even loved her Hexenbiest side, and her heart swelled even further. That a Grimm could love a Hexenbiest without condition, truly was a miracle. Hey, maybe there was a God, because she couldn't see any other way she had gotten so lucky.

She placed an open mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin of his stomach while sliding her hand through the sparse hair on his chest, which seemed to force a hungry growl out of Nick that gave her such satisfaction, as she drew herself up his body and put her mouth on his. She'd be happy to make Nick growl like that for the rest of her life.


End file.
